


【日向纪久/smoky】疯犬

by yuanzezeye



Category: Highlow, 热血街区
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※因为想搞所以搞了的拉郎※只有车，无逻辑警告，处男好吃（暴言）※超短打





	【日向纪久/smoky】疯犬

漆黑的巷里只剩下液体顺着锈裂水管滴落，在水洼中泛起涟漪的响声。男人站定在那个撑着木棍勉力尝试站起的少年面前，他蹲下直视着那双狂热甚至充血的眼。

“哈？你也是MUGEN的人吗？”

“不是。”

Smoky想他可能是疯了，在他被这个一身血腥味的，看上去还是未成年的少年，压在廉价旅馆的门板上亲吻的时候。他的吻毫无章法，带着点莽撞又不知分寸的味道，像是野兽在分食猎物似的凶狠，但当他一口气用完，又似乎是伤口被smoky拉拽衣服的动作触痛，少年停下了，在他耳边喘着粗气，杂乱的头发毛茸茸的抵在颈侧磨蹭。

果然还是年轻人啊。

日向看着男人劲瘦又布满伤痕的背躲闪开目光，刚刚还被木棍重击的腹部的痛感一阵阵传来，大概是肋骨断了。面前的男人寡言又冷淡，即使是现在单膝跪在另个男人面前吞吐着性器脸上也没有出现别的表情，他技巧丰富地挑逗着嘴里的物件，年轻气盛的少年总是经不起诱惑的，很快泄了出来。日向顺着肩膀上的力道倒在床上，即使已经放轻了力道，还是有闷哼声顺着紧闭的唇间溢出。

Smoky跪在床沿在抽屉里翻找着什么，挺翘的臀随着动作晃着，也许是找到的东西不尽如意，他露出了今晚唯一一个无奈的表情，抬头和受了重伤还一脸无所谓，翘着二郎腿遛着鸟吹口哨的少年对视。

“我可没病！”被质疑的目光盯得炸毛的日向压低了嗓音，拽着男人的手臂就往身上扯。Smoky跨坐在他的身上，舔舐着手指发出渍渍的水声，头抵住枕头将湿润的手指送入体内，进入是艰难的，但熟练的开拓让身体很快接受了异物开始吮吸，自我感觉已经好了，扶住少年挺立的性器往下坐下。性器被温暖紧致的地方包裹的感觉和平时自己打出来的感觉孑然不同，日向庆幸自己刚刚在男人的嘴里出来过一次，才不至于马上缴械让场面变得难堪。他手上一个用力直接把男人按在了自己的胯上，翘起的头部以强硬的力道狠狠地按压在手指难以触碰到的地方，满意地听到了男人难以忍耐的呻吟，看着毫无波动的假面被打碎，带来的还有心理上的快感。他拂过男人的碎发，就着这个姿势把他拉下，舌在他颈上滑动，舔舐汗珠，最后留下了自己的标记，一个红肿的微微渗血的牙印，在这最醒目的的地方，用力吮吸着。两人都射出后早已大汗淋漓。

 

“喂，你叫什么啊。”日向靠着弹出烟叼在嘴上。男人似乎不想多待，身形利落地翻身下床穿衣，丝毫看不出前几分钟还在床上被人按着操干，“这么急赶回去奶孩子？”  
得到的是男人一个淡薄的眼神。两个问题都没有得到答案。

直到MUGEN解散以后SWORD崭露头角，日向才再一次见到了那个男人，无名街的守护神，Smoky.。


End file.
